The present invention generally relates to games, particularly relates to collapsible games, and specifically relates to collapsible games for use as a promotional device in the sale of products such as cereal boxes to which such games are secured.
Due to the fierce competition in the marketing of breakfast cereals, it is the practice of many cereal manufacturers to include a premium with the cereal to promote the sale of the cereal beyond the marketability of the cereal itself. It can certainly be appreciated that such promotional devices must meet several requirements. First, as such devices are typically given away with the product, such devices must be relatively inexpensive to manufacture. Additionally, such devices must have the ability to be easily included with the product without disruption of the normal handling of such product. Thus, it is desirable that the promotional device be includable with the product without requiring different boxes, cartons, or the like, which would increase the cost of product production. Similarly, the promotional device should not require special handling or care by the manufacturer and retailer of the product beyond that normally given the product without the promotional device. But most important, the promotional device should have consumer appeal to maximize the promotional value of the device.
Prior promotional devices include items like coupons or the like which are printed on the boxes of the product or which are placed with the product in the boxes of the product, toys and other novelty items which are placed in the boxes of the product, and the like.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a game which can be collapsed to a small size, with the game being especially adaptable for use as a promotional device in the sale of a product, and especially cereal.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a game which has a great play value, and particularly of the type having an athletic or sport type theme. In this regard, it is desirable to have the game be an integral part of the product such that the game is played in close proximity of the product to promote its consumption.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide a promotional device which is manufactured separate from and independently of the product and then secured to the product which has been completed in the normal manner. Further, it is an aim of the present invention that the product with the promotional device secured thereto can be handled relatively in the normal manner as the product would have been handled if the promotional device was not secured thereto.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a promotional device which is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture and secure to the product. In this regard, such features are important in commmercializing the promotional device as the promotional device can be readily given away with the product without adversely affecting the profitability of the product.